Daddy's little girl
by Larlut
Summary: Jasper and Alice decide to adopt little Lilly Kennel with a motif. Fix her broken heart. Problem is, Lilly doesn't know why she's so broken. But they do.


**A/N Most of this story will be told from Lilly's POV but it might change from time to time as it goes on. **

_Disclaimer : I do not own any of the Twilight characters. Sadly, they belong to Stephenie Meyer :( I do, however, own any characters which don't appear in the saga :) _

Chapter one 

"Lilly!"

I could hear a faint voice in the background but I didn't respond to my name being called. I was out in the flower garden with Lewis and Janey helping our care worker Annie plant some daffodil bulbs. It was near the end of winter and Annie wanted to make sure they were planted in time for them to grow in the spring. She keeps on telling me that daffodils are my favourite flower but I don't remember. I don't remember a lot of things. Actually, I don't remember anything from around 6 months ago.

The Dr. Cunningham says I have lost my memory. I don't understand it completely, but I do know that it means I can't remember what happened in my life before something bad happened. I don't know what that thing was. The doctors say that if people told me what happened then my mind would start making things up and that would be bad. If I was going to remember it, then it would be better that no one has _tainted_ my memory with stories and their points of view. So everyone in the children's home was banned from speaking of it. Instead, they all focused on helping me get better.

My memory was gone completely but I had managed the keep my ability to speak and move my motor and minor muscles just like I had before. Of course, my speech took a little longer to come back to me. I had trouble forming words because I couldn't remember them but after Annie reading me stories every morning, noon and night, I got some of my words back. It started off slowly. I could only form simple sentences but the doctors and my speech therapist worked with me all the time and helped me. At that point in time, I had refused to spend any time with the other children in the home. I felt like I was stupid. That I couldn't do anything at all and I was scared they would make fun of me. Annie and Kenny, our other carer, tried to tell me otherwise but I was having none of it. I stayed away and refused to communicate with anyone else other than the people set on helping me. It affected my development a little, not having children my own age to converse with, but I got there in the end. After a month, I had managed to get my speech back to normal in Annie's opinion.

That was when they decided to reintroduce me to the other children in the home. They were all strangers t me but Lewis and Janey were adamant that we were best friends. They're the same age as me and they told me that we always spent our time together. Everyone else told me the same so I just stuck with them. I figured that if we were friends before then we would be friends now. Even though I didn't know them that well, and that they had to tell me things about themselves and myself a lot of the time, we got on really well. They never tried to trick me like some of the other children. Telling me only the truth about what we used to do together and what I used to like. The other children were pretty mean to me. They would trick me into doing naughty things. Now I've learnt not to trust anyone other than Lewis, Janey, Annie and Kenny. They're the only people that will tell me the truth.

I was on my knees in the flower garden, humming a tuneless song to myself whilst planting bulbs when I began to register that my name was being called. That happened a lot of the time. People could be shouting at me and I wouldn't realise it until my mind catches up with me. As if I'm in a world of my own.

Its nice being in my own world. Its pretty there. Everyones happy and no one lies. No one is mean to each other and we all get along like daffodils. It's really colourful too. There are all the colours of the rainbow in my world but some of them are hidden away so you have to go and look for them. But when you find them, it makes them all the more prettier and brighter.

"Lilly" I felt a hand on my shoulder and jumped a little. The trowel that I was holding made the short trip to the ground with the bulb that was in my other hand as I turned around to see who it was that was pulling me away from my world. Annie was looking down at me, smiling sweetly. Her deep brown eyes looking directly into mine as I focused on them to help bring me back into the real world. Her wavy mousy brown hair fell around her face and fell onto my cheeks, tickling me slightly. She knelt down so that she was nearly at my height, keeping eye contact with me. Annie always acted cautious around me and I guess she has reason to. There have been a few times when I have "freaked out" because of how I have reacted to people. My memory loss has affected my ability to read people. It's getting better though.

She kept her hand on my shoulder and her eyes on mine as she spoke. "Kenny is calling you sweetheart" Her voice was low and quiet but she made sure to speak every word with perfect annunciation. I still had a problem with understanding people. She turned to face the back door that was down the long pathway where Kenny was standing and jerked her head a little. I knew this meant she was telling me to look over there.

I braced my hands on the floor as I pushed myself to my feet, pulling off the gardening gloves as I stood up. I handed them to Annie and looked back at my friends. They looked really confused which made me confused. Why should they be confused about Kenny shouting me? Its only Kenny. I gave them a small smile and turned towards the gate of the small flower garden. As soon as I was past the gate and onto the path I began running. I really didn't like the long path. It was too open for me. It made me feel a little vulnerable.

I reached Kenny and he had a smile that would make the Cheshire cat seem sad. Kenny was always happy. He was the one I would go to whenever I was sad.

He bent down, arms open and I leapt up to greet him. Reaching underneath my arms, he grabbed me and lifted me up so that my face was level with his and I could wrap my arms around his shoulders. Kenny wasn't a very strong man, but I wasn't a very big 5 year old. I was skinny and small for my age so it wasn't a big effort for him to carry me.

"Hey there flower." I answered him with a beaming smile. He was the only one who called me flower. He says he called me it before the big event. Kenny's smile grew wider and I began to believe that the impossible was really possible if he could smile more than he already was.

"So, how are you today?" He jumped me a little in his arms so I could settle comfortably on his hips and began to walk inside. My grip around his neck tightened slightly as I settled on his hips and I rested my head on his shoulder.

"I'm okay. I feel happy today. Me, Lewis and Janey have been helping Annie plant Daffodils for when spring comes. The garden is gonna look really pretty"

"Oh wow, I can't wait for the Daffodils to grow" Kenny stayed silent for a while as he walked us through the kitchen, the dining room and now we were walking down the hallway. "So…." We stopped outside the family room. The room where people who wanted to adopt usually went into for a chat with our carers and sometimes the children. The only times I had entered the room was when we played hide and seek or if Kenny or Annie were doing our one on one schooling. Kenny placed me on my feet and knelt down in front of me.

"Flower, sweetheart-" He stopped and sighed. I looked at his face and saw that he was a little worried. His eyebrows pointed downwards so it almost looked like a frown but the crease in-between his brow wasn't as deep so it was confusion. His lips were tight together until he sucked in a deep breath. "Flower, there's some people in this room I would like you to meet."

I didn't know how to react. If someone in that room wanted to meet me then in meant that they wanted to adopt me. But why would they want to adopt me? I'm broken. I scream from nightmares I can't remember. I get scared a lot of the time. I need someone near me all the time in case I have an anxiety attack. Kenny and Annie can barely see to all my needs so how could these people do it when they don't know me? What if they don't like me? I don't think I can handle being rejected. What if they think I'm a freak? Or that they agree to adopt me then realise what a problem I am so they send me back? What if….

Kenny shook my shoulders slightly, grabbing my attention and I snapped out of my twenty questions. He caught my eyes and his expression was soft, understanding. "It's okay Lily flower, they already know everything. They're both really nice people. Their names are Alice and Jasper Hale and they've been tested in every way possible to make sure they even come close to being suitable parents for you. You just need to meet them flower, and if you don't like them, then it's okay, we'll send them away." I felt myself nodding as I took in what he was saying. If I didn't like these people then they would leave. That's okay isn't it? I'm pretty sure I won't like them anyway because I can't imagine myself ever having parents so I'll just say hello and then tell Kenny that I don't want them to adopt me.

Kenny shifted his weight and stood up in front of me. I gripped his trouser leg and huddled behind him as he reached for the door handle. Before he opened it, he looked down at me, smiled and asked if I was ready. I nodded.

He turned the handle and pushed the door open, stepping inside slowly, giving me enough time to shuffle in after him but making sure I was still hidden by his legs. After a few of his steps, and many of mine, we were in the room but stayed close to the door.

The room was pretty big. Well, big from a child's view. It was spacious with lots of sofas and chairs along the edges. The walls were a light blue colour and were littered with pictures that children had drawn and family pictures in frames. The ceiling was a bright white colour that clashed a little with the calm blue but it wasn't noticeable unless you looked up. The chairs were all a deep chocolate brown and were leather so they shone in a matted kind of way. The carpet was a deep blue that fit in nicely with the walls and in the idle of it was a cream rug. There was a large bay window that faced out onto the home's driveway and to the left of it, on the adjacent wall; there was a big, old, authentic looking fireplace. The kind you see in old movies that were set in the 50's. There were a couple of board games stacked up in the corner of the room but I didn't take much notice of them. As I scanned the room, something else caught my attention and made me forget about everything else.

There were two people sitting on the large three seat sofa that rested along the wall and they were the most beautiful people I had even seen. The woman seemed small and petite with pitch black hair. She styled it so that there were spikes coming out from the ends in a low halo. It looked like she had a designer stylist do it for her. Her skin was pure white and was conflicted with her eyes which were deep ochre. But the contrast made her look unique, like she was kind of exotic in the pale sense. She had a predominantly beautiful face, her features perfect. Looking at her, I wouldn't see any flaw. She was even smiling sweetly at me but there was something else behind that smile. Excitement?

The man sitting next to her was equally as beautiful. He had the same snow white skin and the same ochre eyes but his hair was blonde. Not the bright blonde that I've seen on some of the adults that visit the home, but a dirty blonde. You could tell it was natural and it suited him perfectly. He was smiling just like the woman, but instead of excitement, he seemed calm. There was a slight twinkle in his eye as he looked at me and his lip twitched a little as he smiled more.

I suddenly felt calm. Strange how that happened. One minute I was nervous and scared and then I was calm. Like someone pushed a button. My grip never lessened on Kenny trouser leg nonetheless and I still refused to move. I watched as the woman turned to the man, a frown on her face, but he ignored her and continued to gaze at me. It seemed like an odd thing for her to do but I couldn't react to it, I was still feeling calm.

"Mr and Mrs Hale? I would like you to meet Lilly Kennel." He reached his arm around his body and twisted a little so that he could rest his hand on my back. He tried to urge me forward but I refused to budge. He tried a little harder and I gave in allowing him to move me forward but still holding onto his leg. I wound up standing next to him but twisted into his leg. The man moved forward and stood just a few steps away from me.

"Hello. I'm Jasper Hale" I looked up at him and he still had the calm smile on his face. After some evaluation, I decided it was safe and walked up to his outstretched hand, taking it in my own and shaking it.

"Hello. I'm Lilly Grace Kennel" Jasper stepped back but kept his hand in mine as he gestured towards the woman.

"This is my wife, Alice Hale" The woman practically bounced out of her seat and ran towards me. She reached me and with no hesitation, enveloped me in a hug. I was shocked at first but then settled into the hug. I wrapped my own arms around her shoulders and hugged her back. It was one of those _nice_ hugs. The kind where you feel safe and comforted. She held me tightly and I felt myself sighing and relaxing.

"I'm going to be the best Momma in the world to you Lilly" she whispered into my ear. Now, that should have freaked me out because she was being too forward with me, but it didn't. It felt right. The way I fit into her arms was like I was made specifically for her. She was soft and gentle. I could feel myself smiling at her words and it was then that I realised that I wanted her to be my mom. I wanted both of them to be my parents. It was only a few seconds of meeting them but it was like I was called to be with them.

I heard someone cough loudly and then Kenny announced that he was going to get started on making dinner and that if I needed him that I just had to shout him. I only nodded and heard him exit the room, leaving the door open. Alice pulled back from the hug, grinning at me.

"So, shall we play a game?" I nodded and smiled back at her. "What game shall we play?" She was looking towards the stack of board games in the corner and then focused back on my face. I pouted my lips as I tried to remember what games we had in the room but Jasper beat me to it.

"How about we play snakes and ladders?" I love snakes and ladders. Annie says it was my favourite game before the event and it still is now. It never gets old.

"Yes, yes" I turned to Jasper and watched as he grabbed the box that was decorated with colourful snakes twisted around wooden ladders. By the time he had moved back to the middle of the room I was bouncing up and down and let out a quiet squeal when he set it down on the floor. He chuckled and Alice giggled as she pulled me down next to her on the floor.

"So I'm guessing you like this game then, Lilly?" I reached forward to help Jasper set the game out and grabbed my lucky purple game piece and placed in on the start mark.

"Yeah" I giggled. "It's my favouritist game ever! Me, Janey and Lewis play it all the time" Alice grabbed the pink marker and Jasper grabbed the green and they placed them next to mine. Jasper leant forwards and handed me the dice. "I like it too" His smile was warm and welcoming. If I thought he was nice before, I thought the world of him now. He was just so kind. I felt the same way about him that I had with Alice. I felt as though I fit in with him, that he was made to be my Daddy. "You roll first Lilly"

And so the game began. We played 5 more games and chatted the entire time. They asked me questions about myself and I asked them questions too. I asked them about their home, their family, their jobs and they asked me about my friends, my life here, my likes and dislikes. It was beginning to get dark outside when Kenny came back into the room to announce it was time for tea. He asked if Alice and Jasper would like to eat with us but they declined. I turned to say goodbye to my new friends but they told me that they would see me in a few minutes. Kenny walked me into the dining room and sat down with me while I dug in to my spaghetti bolognaise. I had missed dinner so the other children weren't in here anymore and it had only just dawned on me that I hadn't seen Janey and Lewis almost all day.

Kenny settled down next to me with a cup if coffee and watched me while I ate. It didn't faze me that he was watching me eat. When I first got out of the hospital I fell into the habit of refusing to eat. I never had an appetite and at one point had to be force fed. But this hasn't been a problem for the past two months. I heard Kenny breath in and knew he was about to speak.

"So…Flower. What do you think of Alice and Jasper?"

Dropping my fork and spoon on my plate, I turned to face him with what I knew was a wide smile on my face. I saw his expression flicked from worry, to shock and then to happiness but it took a lot of my concentration to read it all. Once he settled on happiness I decided to speak. "I love them Kenny. They're so nice and kind and lovely and happy and funny and lovely and caring and happy and nice and-"

"So you like them" He laughed. I nodded my head like a mad man and he only laughed harder.

"I want them to be my Momma and Daddy, Kenny" It took me a second to realise what I had said and quickly backtracked. "That is if they want me too" I felt a pressure inside my chest. It was strange. I didn't like the feeling. I felt scared and worried that they wouldn't want me. But that feeling didn't last long as I saw Alice burst through the dining room door with the biggest grin on her face.

"Of course we want you Princess" She ran towards me and lifted me out of my chair, rotating me in the air laughing as I giggled with delight. She dropped me to her torso where I settled on her hips and she hugged me tightly, swaying from side to side muffling my happy giggles in her shoulder. I wrapped my arms around her shoulders and held on to her tightly, afraid she might poof into thin air. Jasper came up next to us and wrapped his arms around both of our bodies. His face was next to mine, his hair tickling my cheek and I twisted from Alice, removing my arms only to wrap them around Jaspers shoulders. I heard a deep chuckle come from him and he reached forward and lifted me from Alice's hip to his own and cuddled me to his chest. He was soft and gentle like Alice and I felt like I fit here just as much as I fit in Alice's arms.

"I have a Momma and Daddy" I whispered. More to myself than to anyone else but Alice responded with "and we have a daughter" as she reached forward and tickled my sides lightly, making me squirm and giggle all over again. Alice was giggling with me and Jasper was chuckling as he tried to save me from my Mommas tickle fingers by twisting and turning from side to side.

**A/N – Okay, so I think I wrote this months ago and never thought to actually post it. It was meant to be set as a one-shot…I think…but I can see it growing in my mind :) if anyone actually reads this, lemme know whatcha think? Pretty pleases xo**


End file.
